


new year's wishes, midnight kisses

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [9]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Identity Reveal, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Night Stands, Party, Strangers to Lovers, detective!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Detective Ryan Wolfe has a one night stand with a masked man on New Year's Eve. When he is assigned to work with the CSI team, he discovers that he might have accidentally slept with one of his new co-workers.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 18





	new year's wishes, midnight kisses

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> happy new years to all of you💓 hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!
> 
> have a very short au of detective!ryan accidentally sleeping with eric and later realizing they're gonna be working tog ether
> 
> hit me up on tumblr, always up for chatting and thanks for all the comments and kudos lately!

Ryan subtlety adjusts the tie at the back of his mask, checking that it’s secure around his face. 

He gracefully makes his way around the room, eyes surveying the crowds gathering in the large space until he lands on brown eyes looking his way. 

Ryan pauses, taking his time, drinking in the sight before his eyes. Brown eyes, muscular build, strong jawline, and a dirty smirk, just his type.

In that moment, he makes a spilt second decision that leads Ryan to ring in the New Year with his legs wrapped around the handsome stranger’s waist as he took his sweet time pounding into him. 

//

The masked man doesn’t come up in his mind for a few weeks. 

Ryan’s busy dealing with the transfer of his new assignment, chosen to be the new partner of Frank Tripp, who works regularly with the CSI team. 

It’s not until Ryan makes his way through introductions with the team does he allow himself to remember that night.

Every year, the police department hosts a party for New Year’s Eve with an open bar that draws in even those who are hesitant to attend. 

In a special twist, it was decided that this year’s theme would be a masquerade event and everyone attending would be required to wear a mask. 

Mask in tow, Ryan arrived to find the party already in full swing, people flitting in and out of the bar, the dance floor stuffed with sweaty bodies, and champagne glasses being refilled to the brim.

He didn’t expect to find himself in good company, or that later he would be tugging the mystery man into a hotel room to have his way with him. 

When he had woken up and snuck out after one more look of the man, Ryan certainly wasn’t expecting to see him again. 

So when he meets Eric Delko at the crime scene, he wasn’t prepared to hear that low husky voice again or to see those brown eyes that haunt his mind.

The man in question is just as shocked, eyes widening briefly before collecting himself, acting professional in Ryan’s presence as he goes over everything he’s found so far; Ryan following along as best as he could without thinking of plump lips and the sweet sounds he remembers coming out of them.

It’s only later when Eric corners him outside the lab do they talk. 

//

“So...were you gonna tell me you were a cop?” Eric shifts nervously, eyes glued to the ground.

“Thought it was obvious.”

“Not to me.”

“Then I suggest you take a second look,” Ryan cocks an eyebrow up, locking eyes with a suggestive smile.

Eric shoves him against the wall, twisting his hand into Ryan’s shirt and crushing their chests together. Those beautiful hazel eyes have darkened, lust making their way to the forefront and a roguish smile along with it. 

“Oh, I am now,” Eric growls lowly, then seals his mouth over Ryan’s in an aggressive manner that has Ryan moaning. 

Safe to say that it won’t be the last time Eric will take a look.


End file.
